Episode 016 (Orion)
Am I in the Team ( はチームの に, Ore wa Chīmu no Naka ni) is the sixteenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Summary Ichihoshi Hikaru feels guilty for what he has done to the team when he thought he was Ichihoshi Mitsuru and helps the team in every way he can, so they can forgive him. Inamori Asuto sees what Ichihoshi is doing and decides to invite him to go to Mount Fuji's forest in the middle of the night. However, they get lost and they didn't tell their teammates where they went. Will they be able to find their way back and will their teammates look for them? Plot Ichihoshi Hikaru, seemingly a completely different person than before, helps the team as an apology for what he has done when he had his brother's personality. He even offers to help in the kitchen, to which Inamori Asuto and Iwato Takashi react with surprise. That night, Asuto invites Ichihoshi to go outside and visit a waterfall inside the forests of Mount Fuji. They are walking in the forest when a wild dog appeared and threatened them. The two managed to safely escape when Asuto grabs Ichihoshi while running and doing Inabikari Dash, increasing their speed. As the day goes on, they are still unable to locate the waterfall, and could not use their phones or bands to contact the rest of the team. To relieve their boredom, Asuto takes off his jacket and ties it up into a ball, and they dribble the ball around the forest for fun. Later, they find a fork in the road, and unbeknownst to them, a kappa places a wooden sign with an arrow pointing to the patch towards the waterfall. Asuto and Ichihoshi finally find the waterfall, and also meet a kappa-like old man with a basket of cucumbers. When they start to head back, it starts raining, and both of them slip on the edge of a muddy path and fall into a mass of plants, unharmed. Meanwhile, the rest of the team wonder where Asuto and Ichihoshi are, and Hiura, being a detective, goes ahead to find clues to track down their location. When the rain stops, Asuto reveals to Ichihoshi that he brought them out to the forest to have a genuine talk with each other, and assures Ichihoshi that he is accepted as a member of the team and no longer needs to worry about the situation. Ichihoshi is pleasantly surprised and responds kindly, and both spends the night away in a cave-like shelter. The next day, Hiura discovers a poster missing on the bulletin board, which has a waterfall on it. He takes a copy of the poster, and with the rest of the team, goes into the forest to look for Asuto and Ichihoshi before the sun comes up. The two boys are also looking for a way out of the forest, when a kappa adjusts the bushes on the path, allowing a way out. They all reunite immediately after stepping out of the forest. Goujin, to show that Ichihoshi is accepted as a part of the team, holds Ichihoshi down on the ground and tells him that he should not stay silent and hold himself back from the team. Other teammates also agree, telling him that they are all friends heading toward a common goal. Ichihoshi understands at once and thanks the team for their care. As Inazuma Japan all walk back, Asuto mentions that there is a kappa near the waterfall, and Tatsuya is surprised that there is such a creature as a kappa. Major events *Asuto and Ichihoshi visit Mount Fuji's forest. Hissatsu used * (Orion debut) Debut Characters *'Kamezaki Kappa' (Orion debut) Proverb Asuto You're still able to keep each other company even after you've laid yourself bare. Isn't that what friends are? Trivia *The hand-draw poster is drawn by the illustrator Lion Matsuda. Navigation Category:Orion episodes